Businesses recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up computing systems such as file servers, web servers, virtual machines, and so on as part of a daily, weekly, or monthly maintenance schedule. The company may similarly protect computing systems used by employees, such as those used an accounting department, marketing department, engineering department, and so forth. One of the perennial challenges is to protect systems and data in the production environment without impacting the performance or integrity of the production environment.